Fond du Lac County Jane Doe
| image= | caption= | race= / / / | age approximation=15 - 21 | location=Ashford, Wisconsin | postmortem interval=Months | found=November 23, 2008 | sex= | height approximation=4'10 - 5'4 | weight approximation=110 - 135 pounds | cause of death= |body condition = |span = }}Fond du Lac Jane Doe was a teen or young woman found deceased in Ashford, Wisconsin in 2008. Her cause of death was not possible to determine, although investigators believe she was murdered, given the circumstances of where she was found. Pollen testing indicated she was originally from New Mexico or a nearby state. She had not spent a long period of time in the Midwest. Case Discovery The frozen and badly decomposed remains of the Jane Doe were found in November 2008. She is believed to have died in the summer or early fall of 2008, based on the availability of the clothing she wore and insect activity. Investigation No cause of death could be determined, based on the condition of the remains. Authorities suspected foul play, as the location she was placed and the lack of footwear suggested. Extensive comparison was conducted between missing persons of various ages. Over 60 were excluded from the case. The victim's case was taken on by NCMEC, who released a reconstruction in 2009, as well as images of her clothing. She was later added into NamUs and the Wisconsin Department of Justice. Later investigation New renderings were released in 2018, although the frontal versions had been previously released on a Wisconsin missing person site. It was announced the Parabon NanoLabs were working on the case to estimate the victim's race, complexion and eye color, previously unknown from decomposition. The organization also utilizes forensic genetic genealogy. No phenotype report, updated reconstruction or ethnicity estimation were released. A chemical isotope analysis placed Fond du Lac County Jane Doe in the New Mexico-Arizona area for most of her life, but that she likely resided in region of South West Wisconsin, Southern Minnesota, and Northern Iowa for less than a year prior to her death. In the time preceding these tests, it was believed she was not local to the area. Jane Doe was briefly theorized being connected to the West Mesa murders, but the law enforcement in Albuquerque have concluded that these two cases are not related nor connected. In October 2019, her page was briefly removed from NamUs and restored a week later, for unclear reasons. This prompted various sources, including ours, to mistakenly list her as identified. Characteristics *She was either White, Native American, Asian, Hispanic or multiracial. *She had dark blond to light brown hair *She had an overbite *She had dental sealants on her teeth and a few fillings. *She may have been knock-kneed or pigeon toed. Clothing *The sizes of clothing varied, causing difficulty with estimating her weight. *The female's top was traced to a Family Dollar (or a similar store) that sold the outfit for two weeks during the summer. **It is possible that the Jane Doe had purchased, been given, or even "stolen" the clothing during that period of time. *Blue Angels brand jeans that were rolled up slightly *A ponytail holder worn on one of her wrists *A pink bra *A St. Benedict medal was located in the pond. **It is unknown if it belonged to the victim or those who disposed of her body. Gallery NCMU1115220x6.jpg NCMU1115220x2.jpg|2009 reconstruction NCMU1115220x4.jpg NCMU1115220x1.jpg|2009 reconstruction Fond du Lac Jane Doe3.jpg Fond du Lac County Jane Doe.jpg|2009 reconstruction NCMU1115220x7.jpg NCMU1115220x5.jpg Fond du Lac JD CK.jpg 764UFWI 14_LARGE.jpg fdl1 (1).jpg NCMU1115220x3.jpg Sources * }} * }} * }} * }} Category:2008 discoveries Category:People found in Wisconsin Category:Female Category:White Category:Young adults Category:Teenagers Category:Reconstructed by NCMEC Category:Death cause undetermined Category:Hispanic Category:Asian Category:Native American Category:Decomposed Category:2008 deaths Category:Presumed homicides Category:Discovered in wooded areas Category:Parabon NanoLabs cases Category:Cases over 10 years old Category:1990s births Category:1980s births